good to evil
by lovedlost
Summary: well guess the pairing, and its a nice new twist lets say good to evil should tell you everything but not in the way you expect.
1. i wish is

**hey guys i woke up this morning with a wonderful idea so i thought id let you in on it... here you go and remember i own nuthing cept the pain and suffering i put my characters through**

Chapter 1: my last wish is…

"I cant believe you, why did you do it, Mamoru-san why!" his full name had the desired effect on him. She hadn't called him 'Mamo-chan' she really was angry. Then it hit him. What had he done? Cheating on her like that… he was a complete baka, like she had always called him, "why Luna, anyone but Luna it wouldn't have felt so bad, but someone I felt was as close to my own mothers!"

"I…um I dunno what to say." He stuttered, he really was in for it, he had just cheated on a queen and the most powerful person in the entire galaxy, someone who could bring his death with a mere finger if she wanted, "but I do know its destiny, otherwise I would have a reason, talk to sets, shed know."

"I know what the future hold, you have ultimately brought the world demise, I suppose I should go watch the next domino fall, Rei would be proud if she only knew." She turned to the door and sadly before she looked back and said sadly, "the sad thing is, its not you that has hurt me it's the one I love that is going to hurt me, I'm sorry Darien, I did love you but I love my Pyro even more!"

He bowed his head, he was glad he hadn't hurt her, he would never have lived if he had truly hurt her. But he had hurt her, he had started the words demise, surely this meant something to do with her, what was she hiding?

He heard the door click and knew she was gone but what made it so hard was the fact she was going to Rei's to have her shout at the blonde hime, was Serenity crazy?

Serena walked down the street, this had to happen no matter how much she didn't like what may happen, she still had no idea how the worlds demise was going to be brought about after this, Setsuna had not told her. She supposed she would have to find out. Walking up the steps to her ultimate pain Usagi steeled herself for what was to come. Walking in on the conversation she cut in before her Pyro could cut in, "I'm sorry you go guys feel that you she should cut me from the team, it's a shame one I counted my own mother stole my boyfriend, it's a shame that the one I love could never love me in return because she hates me. It's a shame I have to tell you that you never saw what I wanted you to see, you have never known but I am the queen of the moon, since last year, but I could never tell you that you'd not see me even more, and id loose my closest friends to backstabbing bodyguards."

"but who? What? Why? Did you see through us that easily, we love you Usa but its just you are to klutzy, stupid, but I see now you are better then we ever hoped, but seeing as your queen you still have to be cut form the senshi, gomen Usa gomen nasai." Rei stuttered then it occurred to her, "you love one of us senshi?"

She merely nodded as she held out her arms and started to chant:-

"_here to you I give the, the power of me three, the queen, senshi and me three._

_Give these to one of two and hope they would lead you through._

_Here to you senshi of fire, I give thee my power of two to lead my own and your own to the would through…_

_Peace._

_Grant me this wish now here me silver, here me crystal, here me moon, I give up what I have here to the one I hold most dearest, grant it to me as a last and final wish._

_Go!"_

Pointing at Rei Usa channelled her power in to her, " you are now of four and I am of only one, you will no longer have to deal with me as I am now, oh and mars… you have to explain it to your new kingdom why their loving queen is no more."

But before she could walk a dark light surrounded her, and all the senshi could here was her saying, 'so this is what sets meant.' Rei began to scream from where she sat that they didn't want her to go, she didn't want these powers, she wanted her queen back. as the back light vanished Usagi stood in a leather outfit, leather trousers hugged her hips and covered strap high heel sandals, a black silk blouse barely cover her black satin bra and showed an amazing amount of cleavage, her hair reached her mid back with a leather band holding it back. as she turned to the senshi a male jumped in through the window. He was surprised at what he saw, "oh my Usako, what have you done?"

Ami, Minako, Makato, and Rei stared on in tears, "oh my go I turned my Usa into an evil being, what have I done?"

"you did what destiny had you do, but that does not change the fact that I am still evil, you brought the demise of earth on yourselves because I am twice the power then my white magic ever made me, I'm surprised it kept this hidden from me for so long its so strong. Good luck senshi, you'll need it."

She vanished with no aid like others had needed in the past, black holes and the like.

Rei cried, "but which on of us senshi did she love?"

The other 4 looked at her, they all knew, why hadn't the newly crowned queen figured it out yet, "you are Rei, you are the one she hold most dear."

"oh my Usa, she was always so loving, and by doing what I did I she gave it to me and made herself something better, and more terrible." Rei looked at her hands, "I cant be queen, now I understand why she was always tired not only did she have to defeat youma each night go to school and such things but she was ruling a planet and restoring it under our noses. I knew I was being to harsh but all I wanted was to see her a better fighter.

Ok guys knew story, different right? I did research into this and I from my extensive reading I can guarantee there is nothing like this but then I'm not a well known author or much liked. Cept from select few authors out there… cough amnesia nymph cough keikokasaiTora cough

You both the best along with others that have reviewed my untitled story, speaking of which I think I'm gonna call it '


	2. revelution

Hey guys I'm gonna continue writing this for the sheer hell of it because I love writing it. If you lot don't like it and don't review its not up to me, I'm not bothered!

Chapter 2: moon kingdom revolution

Rei sat there in the window listening to the other scouts, thinking that it was all her fault all she had wanted to do was protect her Usa. She heard Mamoru speak and zoned in on what was being said, "we need to get her back, I dunno if its wise but we need the other scouts… all of them despite how much two of them may hate me."

Rei knew he was referring to Haruka and Seiya, but he was right we needed them all. Even with her new powers, she was unable to use them properly. Jumping up and moving slowly over the group, she summoned the others with her ability from Usa. As she waited she interrupted, "well they are already on there way, and I don't need looks or anything else I know what I did was wrong but all I wanted to do was protect her, unlike one person in this group. She may have not said anything, but I bet if you go to his apartment I bet you'd find out what happened."

Menace filled her fiery eyes and fear filled the man in questions face, he bowed his head and sighed. He turned away from the group, "she's right I'm the reason she like this, I was the first one in the downfall of our friend, I brought about our own deaths…"

"what do you mean, it makes no sense." The ever-logical Ami said puzzled. Confusion crossed her face and it was a rare site. He sighed again and I cut in before he could say anything.

"I can see what she's seen in the last twenty four hours, it's not pretty, first she defeated a youma on her own yesterday which she was late to our earlier meeting, then she went to see Mamoru after a private talk with Pluto. He was in bed with another woman, one she counted her own mother, Luna slept with him." Rei was furious, not at Darien but at Luna, no doubt she had been the true cause of this, "she then came here after telling Mamoru she didn't love him, truly love him, that she loved her Pyro, me… and I blew it in her face without realising it…"

Rei drifted off as she zoned in on Mamoru, something took over and she was seeing his last memories in the last day…

Flashback

_Laying back in the sofa Mamoru smiled Usa was coming over and everything was going the way they all wanted no more bad people or anything. _

_Then he heard a knock not thinking of anything other then it being Usa, he got up and answered the door, feeling lips upon his he answered believing they were his Usako's. When he pulled away he was already to intoxicated to see who it really was before him. As Rei watched, it all went down hill from there._

End flashback

She gasped as she came out of it, as her eyes focussed she saw Makoto glaring at Mamoru, and she began inching towards him too. She flinched she had caused this, "stop Mako-chan stop! He didn't do it on purpose, I just saw… O.M.G she had planned this… all along…"

Makoto stopped and stared at Rei as she started babbling on about someone planning something, she watched as Rei fell to her knees in defeat, "Rei, who planned what?"

Rei stopped with tears still falling she looked to Mamoru and shook her head, he knew now she had accessed it he knew what had happened, "she means Luna planned this from day one, get Usa to be queen for the moon. To become extremely attached to me, get me to cheat on her, then get you lot to make her quit because all along she had made her look stupid. She wants the crown, and if it wasn't for giving it to Rei I think she might already be."

Rei squeaked to confirm what he said was true, and by forcing herself up, she smiled sadly and disappeared. They all questioned to where she had gone but each separately feared on where she had gone.

ON THE MOON

Appearing on the queen's pedestal, she called to the local people to gather in front of her, the complied and she began her speech, "I'm sorry, people of the moon, for I have done you a great evil. The one who used to rule here is now against us who used to protect her, I am partly to blame for this but there is one, who is of this planet. She was adviser to queen Selenity, goddess Selene protect her soul, and for a brief while I believe she helped our beloved queen serenity. However, that traitor has planned for this to happen. Though I am your temporary Queen, I promise to restore serenity as soon as possible. She has given to me her title and powers and as soon as the others of this solar system and I can bring her back to you we shall."

As she finished they stood shocked one asked, "Well who are you exactly?"

"I'm princess Rei of mars." She replied before hanging her head, "I know I am not worthy of the title she has bestowed upon me but I hope it is not for long."

They nodded then one said, "I am looking after an ill looking creature called Luna in my hut your highness do you think it could be her?"

The woman who spoke was blonde, like most of the Lunarians, her eyes were silver, and her height was of short but slim stature. Rei motioned for her to lead the way Rei followed. And as they reached a small cottage Rei already knew it was the traitor inside, she stopped and told the others to stop too, before she knew what was happening a large silvery barrier appeared out of no where and voice very familiar to those around sounded from Rei, "that should hold her until everything is sorted."

Ok guys that's it today titles best I could come up with, and what's with the familiar voice from Rei… just a note it isn't Rei's voice!

Ja ne

SS16


End file.
